


Pulling the Ball Out from Under Him

by Calacious



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Charlie Brown supposes that, had he been given the chance, he might have enjoyed playing sports. An introspective piece from Charlie Brown's point of view.





	Pulling the Ball Out from Under Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy 365 prompts challenge, playing a sport, and for the Fanfiction writing month (210 words toward my 25,000 word goal). All I could think about for playing sports was Charlie Brown and how he may have enjoyed sports had he not been thwarted every time he tried.

Charlie Brown supposed that he might have enjoyed playing football had Lucy ever given him the chance to actually kick the ball rather than pulling it out from underneath him.

He might have enjoyed baseball had his team actually worked together - the best player had been Peppermint Patty, and while she'd been good, a single player could not be expected to carry the entire team during a game.

White water rafting had turned out to be rather exhilarating (in a very terrifying way, that is). Nearly losing his life, and the lives of his friends, had not been his idea of a fun time. No race was worth that cost.

Dancing wasn't really his thing, though he wasn't half bad at it. Until, of course, the inevitable tripping over his own feet or stepping on someone else's occured.

There were a number of sports that Charlie Brown probably would have enjoyed playing had he just been given the chance to play them, but he rarely got that chance, and when he did, well, things just never seemed to work out for him. It was the story of his life and he didn't expect that to change anytime soon, not with Lucy around to pull the ball out from under him.


End file.
